Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by jhhsmbcg2010
Summary: Drama, drama, drama. That’s guard. And that’s her life. Can Janie Watson survive her freshman year of color guard? Her only friend, her socially active cousin, Natasha. A talented girl with one foot out the door.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

6:00 in the morning. The usual call of the owl and smell of dew on the football field lofted its way into the band room on the shoulders of a new year. "Rehearsal is hell." Stated Janie. Quite Bluntly to noone in particular, and in a broken return ofclapped her eery unison the guard responded with exaggerated sighs and yawns. "C'mon girls! Mr. Hall is waiting." Amanda hands with the beat of her voice like she always did. Amanda was perfect. Perfect body, perfect hair, perfect clothes. She was the drum major and "unofficial" senior color guard captain... since her little sister Kelsey was in the guard. Amanda spent every waking moment of the day making sure that Kelsey was just as snobby, rude and "perfect" as herself. She was one of those girls you'd say hi to in the hall... just to see if she would say it back. But anyways, the band room was full of girls and flags, muttering and milling about. "ATTENTION!" A loud voice boasted over the silence of the room. "Mr. Hall, we're ready." Amanda stood boldly in front of him. He didn't acknowledge her at all. "First rehearsal of the year girls... let's make it count." Mr. Hall turned sharply and made his way down the hall. Amanda's eyes followed him for awhile before they let go. Then, in confusion and excitement, Amanda sounded off a march and led the guard into the courtyard nearest the parking lot.

The band always seemed more cheery at the first rehearsal. Wide-eyed and hugging everyone (and everything) in sight. Laughing and smiling... and jazz running. OH! Did Janie hate it when they jazz ran for no reason...

Shawna, as she is introduced into the story can be explained very simply as someone that we all know. The girl who _no_ girl can get along with and _all_ the guys love. Nobody in the guard even bothered with her.

Shawna walked up and began watching Janie and following her. Janie tried not to notice the observing girl. She gathered her flags over her shoulder and heaved them onto the prop. Shawna was standing behind her. "So... You're are freshie huh?" Shawna asked as she looked across the lot. She stood and waited, perhaps for a welcoming hello on the footnote of such a hate-filled word... freshie... that is. Janie shook her head. Not even looking in her direction. "Do ya talk?" She asked Janie. Janie shot a look at Shawna that _should_ have told her "back off, it's too early" but apparently, by the way the story goes on, it didn't. Janie redirected her attention to the bottom of her prop. The darn wheel was twisted again. Tash had warned her about that... She knelt down to straighten the wheel and right away Shawna started off. "Names Shawna. Im a junior. I don't like cold showers. Bugs creep me out. Don't mess with me. Don't talk about me behind my back. And _don't_ call me a bitch. I hate that. I can and I will kick your ass. Now... I consider us friends now. So, I expect to see you after rehearsal. Mmmkay? Mmmmkay babe, toodles." And she walked away. She just told her life story and WALKED AWAY. She strutted on over next to Amanda and whispered something into her ear. They both turned their heads and waved at her. Janie laughed under her breath, bit her bottom lip and continued to work fervently on her ballad flag. She was _almost _done setting her weight when her cousin Natasha came from behind her and shook her shoulders. "Dammit Tash!" she let out. Natasha placed her hand over Janie's mouth. "Shhh!" She commanded. Natasha was like, the only girl that really understood her and helped her out. They could talk about anything. And honestly, the salvation of having someone to talk to in the guard, is... Pretty hard to explain. "Does Amanda know you're late?" Asked Janie. Natasha Smiled. "No... just... push... ok?" Janie placed her hands on the outside of the prop and began rolling it. Natasha walked sneakily behind it.

They were about half way to the parking lot when they were both suddenly jarred into the mornings reality. "Natasha Watson..." A voice said calmly, but in a tone that stated agitation. Natasha shook her head. She couldn't believe she'd been caught. "Uh- uh- uh- Amanda." Amanda was standing against the outside wall of the building right next to her with a smirk on her face. "You're late..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amanda didn't like Natasha. That was a fact. And for the simple reason that Natasha had been caught sneaking late into rehearsal only gave ger lee-way to torture her.

Natasha didn't say anything. Just stopped walking. Janie in the background. She stood just as bewildered. "Go... Roll." Amanda motioned her hands toward the parking lot. Janie followed orders and headed on down the sidewalk to the lot. Where the band was doing their chords. She could tell it was definitely the first note in a while for most of them.

"Why are you late Na-tash-ah?" Amanda said her name in broken, annoyingly short syllables. " I- I- I was looking after my little brother. He's sick." Natasha lied. Amanda was irritated. "Oh really? But don't you think you could have shown up a _little _earlier? We've been here an hour and a half! What? Do you just expect us to do everything for you? Typical Natasha. I know you TOO well." Natasha took a step back. "Im sorry. I'll try harder to be on time... I'll get Janie's mom to bring me. Anything. Ok?" Amanda stood silently for a moment. Arms crossed, staring at the sky, the sun that was just rising. Then Amanda spoke. "You know? Im reallll proud of your little cousin. She's done more in this guard in 2 hours than you have in 3 years!" Amanda was becoming more and more violent with every word she spoke. Then, all of a sudden a voice over the loudspeaker cut her off. "Is there a problem Miss. Jennings?" Amanda stood suddenly at attention. "No sir. Not a problem at all. I was just about to see Miss. Watson, here into the band room for a quick briefing." Mr. Hall shook his head slightly. Sometimes Natasha thought Mr. Hall knew what Amanda was up to. In times like now, when he hesitated to respond. "O-Okay, but Amanda?" "Yes sir?" she called behind her back. "Be back here to conduct page 8, alright?" She nodded her head with satisfaction and opened the door. "Right this way." She did a small joking bow and ushered Natasha in. They walked slowly side by side down the short hallway. Absolutely silent. Thoughts ran through Natasha's Head. "What the hell is she doing?" She thought to herself. The band room door was open. "Get in the guard closet. Pull out 25 practice flags and set them." Amanda commanded as she made her way to the other side of the room and rested her shoulder on the wall. "Amanda, those are from last year!" Natasha argued. Amanda pushed herself violently off of the wall. "And you _think_ I don't know this? Besides, Our girls need to use those instead. We cant have holes in our performance flags now can we?" Natasha took the hat she was wearing and angrily slammed it into the floor. "Give me the key!" Natasha boasted. Amanda tossed the tiny metal key across the room as it hit the floor Natasha watched it bounce. One, Two, on the shiny hardwood floor. She bent down to pick it up. She stayed there for a minute, maybe a little less... when she felt a menacing blow into her stomach. She rolled over onto her side. "YOU KICKED ME!" Natasha let out a shrill cry. "YOU KICKED ME!" Amanda wasn't phased by Natasha's cries. She kicker her hard. She knew that. Amanda bent down and picked the key from Natasha's clenched hand and walked back out. "Hear that? Bands almost to page eight. I gotta run babe. Just... ly there until better mmmkay? Toodles dear." And as if that wasn't the fakest thing Natasha had ever heard... Amanda flipped the light off. Suddenly, Natasha found her mind swimming through the darkness. Natasha lay alone with her face flat on the floor. She spoke to herself in a burst of painful agony. "What the hell just happened!" And then, all of a sudden, everything was black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now as we find our story following Amanda into the parking lot. We realize the hatred she is feeling. Unalienable hatred to no particular being. It is, also at this time we realize the concern Janie feels when she sees the half wit, smiling drum major emerge from the depths of the school, without her cousin.

"Just in time Miss. Jennings." 3 bass drum players mocked insolently. Amanda smiled hugely. Muttered to herself above the silence of the band. "I'm never late." She chuckled at her words lightly as she climbed to the top of her ladder. "One... Two... One, Two, Three, Four!" But there was a voice above hers. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Mr. Hall screamed at the top of his lungs. "You can't just take off with the song like that. At least, not yet. C'mon Amanda, it's the first rehearsal." Mr. Hall was cut off by the same bass drummer that this time, argued with Amanda, trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah, Golly Gee Miss... We weren't even in our places!" Amanda looked at him with rage. The other 2 bass drummers snickered at his comment. "YOU! What's your name?" The boy looked shocked. She actually fought back. He said nothing. "GIVE ME 50!" Amanda shouted. The boy threw his head back. "HOW did I know THAT was coming?" The other 2 bass drummers snickered again. He unstrapped his drum and began in a soft jog off to the practice field. He stopped in front of her ladder. "Names Clay." He winked at her and kept on jogging. She let her eyes follow him awhile. Like she had realized she let happen so much. Then all of a sudden she realized. "JANIE WATSON!... I NEED TO SEE JANIE WATSON!" Amanda spoke very loudly, but with intent. "Janie Watson. See Amanda Jennings." Mr. Hall repeated calmly. "Yes?" Janie responded quickly, she knew something was wrong. Amanda took a deep breath. "Go see your cousin, she got sick in the band room." And without a second thought. Janie hit the ground running and hauled ass to get to the band room as quickly as possible. She ran so hard her heels hurt. The lights in the band room were still off. So she opened the door and flipped them on. The light revealed, in the middle of the floor, rolled onto her side, clenched into a ball of fear and pain was the lifeless body of her cousin. Janie took a step forward... "Tash?" She asked quietly. But came no response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There had been a few instances in which Janie had been too scared to cry. A few fleeting moments of despair and agony held within a simple occasion. "Tash?" She asked again. Quaintly, against the roof of her mouth.

She figured that Natasha had been unconscious at least a good 15 minutes… And not seeing anything at the moment innocent about the half-wit drum major, she pulled out her cell phone and without hesitation dialed 911.

The phone operator picked up. "911. How can I help you?" But it had been one of those fateful occasions in which she was too scared to speak. She uttered out simply. "High school. Band room. Quick." And the phone line died. All she heard at the other end of the phone was a blank constant consistence that could have easily been mistaken for silence.

In the near distance she heard the shrill cry of an ambulance, then, a police car, and then, a fire engine. She solemnly reached over to hold her cousins hand. "Their coming. Hang on."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I think, as we all do sometimes. And at this moment in this story we see a young girl. You see her innocently and patiently waiting by her cousin's side. And as I'm sure that you would fear also in this situation… Janie fears for Natasha's life. And she has no clue why. She has no idea why she is so lifeless.

There was swift movement down the hall a little ways. Janie stepped very small like into the hallway just a bit. She pointed to the place where Natasha laid. "In there." She stretched her eyes outward to the door. The band was on break. And she saw, bounding behind three EMTs in light blue scrubs, Amanda. She stopped with a slight bounce in front of Janie. "Is she ok?" It was then Janie's butterflies left. Her mask of innocent despicable fear disappeared and anger consumed her body wholly.

Very Very Short Chapter. Lol. At least the story's moving!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She pushed Amanda into the wall and into a slightly darker hallway. She shoved an accusing finger into Amanda's collarbone. "I _know_ you did this to her!" Amanda looked utterly shocked yet completely confident. She sounded so calm when she spoke in trying situations. "Watson. You are going to fry for this..." Janie's eyebrows suddenly furrowed with rage. "Do I fucking _look_ like I care? Besides..." Janie smiled evilly. She took her fist and hit Amanda across the face, causing her opposite temple to hit the wall. "I'm not going to... am I right Jennings?"Amanda looked, for the first time, defeated. She wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. "I guess I aint gonna say anything..." Janie looked satisfied. But not quite at ease. She began to walk away from Amanda with a slight limp which she had no idea how she got. Amanda yelled almost desperately after her. "Ya know Watson?" Janie turned around and began back towards Amanda. Amanda smiled. "Im awful proud of you Janie." There was a small silence. Janie sunk to the floor against the wall. In relief. Amanda came and sat next to her. Janie turned her head in Amanda's direction. "Oh yeah? Whys that?" Things had calmed down considerably between them. Rapidly and almost eerily. Amanda chuckled a bit. "Yeah. You take responsibility. I can admire that above myself..."Janie tilted her head back to look at the ceiling. She changed the subject quickly. The fact that Amanda had just complimented her, or at least the fact that she thought she did, sent her mind into a reel. "Who was that bass drum?" Amanda looked a bit disgusted, but spoke anyway. "Oh. Him? That's Clay Stuart." Janie bit her bottom lip. "He sure was givin you a run for your money... he's kinda cute." Amanda didn't like this topic, about like Janie didn't like talking about responsibility. "What about Brad?" Amanda hinted to Janie. "Brad Foster? The Quarterback?" Janie looked a bit displeased. Amanda responded in the same way. "You _do_ like Clay. _Don't_ you?" Janie shot right back with shame in her eyes. "NO! I mean... yeah." She giggled a little bit. Amanda shifted her weight towards Janie. "I cant blame you. I would so date him if I were a stupid freshman like you!" Amanda jokingly shoved Janie's shoulder. Their conversation was abruptly halted. They had almost forgotten what was going on in the band room. When Amanda remembered a heavy blanket of guilt fell over her. Three EMTs came wheeling a stretcher out of the band room and quickly down the hall. Mr. Hall came rushing towards the girls. Janie stood up sharply. Amanda followed suit. Mr. Hall flailed his arms in the air."Janie. Go!... Amanda! Page twelve! Keep the band calm." Both girls took off for the end of the hallway. Both hellbent on different objectives. Mr. Hall sunk to the floor much like Amanda and Janie had done. "So much for a simple rehearsal..."


End file.
